Beach Gravitation request
by Kit Marin
Summary: When you don't give them love, they'll bug you until you don't have much choice.  My little brother requested this one, enjoy it!


"Yuuukiiii! Come play in the water with me!" the pinked haired singer sang, gripping the blonde wrist and pulling him with all his might across the sand. Yuki sighed in irritation, walking with him, hoping that the sunscreen would work this time, because if he got another burn shuichi would never hear the end of it.

…why was he here again? What on earth led him to come to the BEACH of all places with the most annoying pink haired rock star on the planet? Yuki reflected on this as shuichi frolicked around him in the surf, squeaking and giggling whenever the waves got too high up his side.

~~~~a few months prior~~~~~~~~~  
>"yuki….you never do anything with me anymore" the pocky lover whined one afternoon. He had been very good lately, trying to build a good record with the writer for this request. Said writer stopped typing, he was almost done with his book and it was one thing to allow shuichi to even be in the room or, as in right now, lean against his back and read over his shoulder, but to talk to him while he was in his writing zone was a crime that almost merited instant fury. Almost.<p>

"I'm busy brat, go amuse yourself somewhere else" the writer snapped gently, going back to his book. He felt his little lover flinch at the warning in his voice but he didn't seem to want to drop the topic. Eiri could already feel it lasting several hours, days, weeks. Keeping him up at night, or worse, letting him SLEEP at night. After a few minutes the blonde sighed, taking off his reading glasses and turned, glaring back at shuichi "alright fine, get me a beer then tell me what you want".

If he hadn't been so used to those purple eyes of shu's he might very well have been blinded by their twinkling and that big happy grin. "Okay yuki!" chibi shu squeaked and leapt off the bed. If this had been a cartoon, he would have seen skid marks on his floor…oh wait…dammit shu!

When the childlike individual returned with his beer he was quick to open and take a drink of it. If shu's request was too outrageous he might need the cool liquid to keep his ever slipping sanity. After that he sighed, turning back to the dancing in place singer "alright...what do you want?"

The first attempt to say it had obviously been bottled up, making the rush of words far too loud and fast. The couple stared at one another until the singer repeated himself. "We never do anything anymore yuki! You've been working on your book nonstop for so long! I miss you and you need a vacation! Let's go to the beach!"

At first yuki had just turned back around and started typing again, but when shu wanted something he didn't drop it. Two weeks passed of having to get his beer himself, putting up with shouting and whining at least three hours a day, lack of shu at night (which had started to drive him absolutely up the wall) and of course more begging and pleading. Yuki was about as his breaking point to give into shu when the singer made his final drastic move. Before yuki woke up shuichi snuck into his room, saved his progress and stole his laptop.

After getting his threatened computer back and throwing shuichi outside for a few hours, setting all the dogs of the neighborhood into frantic barks with his pleading to be let back in, he finally agreed.

"What the hell was I thinking" eiri asked himself in a low mumble then watched shu scream with delight upon finding a little crab in the surf…forgetting about the waves and screaming again when he was buried by said waves. Perfect, that's all yuki needed was shu drowning.

The writer moved through the rising water and grabbed shindo before he was swept out by the undertow, walking back onto the sand with the shivering salty bundle in his arms. That was enough swimming for today. A klutz's lover could only take so much.

Shuichi shivered at the cold water then cool breeze, snuggling against yuki's warmth. This place was nice but it was just a bit too chilly with the ocean air…and really salty. The water left a bad taste in his mouth that he was looking foreword to getting rid of.

Yuki set the singer down on the blanket then sat beside him, staring out at the water, seagulls and tourists who seemed to be enjoying the bright sunny day. It was nice, but between worrying about shuichi killing himself tripping over his own feet, the books and writing he'd have to lock himself in his room to finish and the cost of this whole pointless vacation, he found himself unable to enjoy the view.

Shuichi seemed to realize how vacant yuki was because the uke was now staring at him, not making a sound. Yuki never realized before how completely uncomfortable he was being watched…oh wait…yes he had. "What is it brat?" yuki said, looking back into those pretty eyes. Shuichi blushed and looked away…this intrigued the writer and gave him an opening to tease poor shu, one of his favorite activities.

He turned his body towards shu, leaned over the pink one and whispered heavily into his ear "what are you blushing for shu? Is something wrong?" He both saw and felt shuichi shudder, his face actually glowing with his blush. Yuki swore he even shrunk a little, going insta-chibi from the closeness. He would have left it at that and let the singer whine about it, but he had been shindo deprived for far too long.

One simple turn, that's all it took, a turn and the look in his eyes and shu was lying under him on that sun bathed towel. If it weren't for the laws of this area he would have attached shu then and there, making up for lost time. Unfortunately this wasn't the nude beach and eiri had to make due with a simple little kiss, not surprised when shuichi melted into a happy fan boy puddle under him. Oh well, not like it was the first time.

They stayed at the beach, drinking the water they had brought in a cooler, bathing in the sun, cuddling when the breeze got stronger, searching the tide pools for crabs and shells until it got too late to do much more than sit together on their blanket, fingers entwined, watching the sunset. It felt like the cheesy romantic scenes in his books. Yuki found himself wondering how shu would react to one of those scenes too.

The pocky lover leaned his head against yuki's shoulder, tired from the long day and completely content. Yuki was there with him, the scenery was gorgeous, and for once, all day, yuki hadn't been bothered by his phone. Shuichi had made sure of that, burying the evil thing so deep in their luggage that yuki didn't have time to find it before shuichi dragged him out of their hotel. It was for the best, yuki was too stressed out by that evil ringer anyway. Right now everything was per…

A loud growl broke his thoughts, both him and yuki flinching at the noise. He remembered now what his mind had let his stomach forget…they hadn't eaten since breakfast. Yuki stood up, getting a pitiful whine from the singer when the contact between them broke, and started packing up their things; he was hungry too after all. Shuichi found himself depressed at the moment being ruined but too hungry to really complain about it. They couldn't very well stay out here all night anyway. He helped yuki pack up then carry everything to the car. A rent-a-car of course. Even if yuki could have brought one of his cars here shuichi highly doubted that he'd even get it close to the beach. Sand was one of the cars mortal enemies after all.

They got in after successfully throwing everything in the trunk and shu leaned back against the icky smelling seats. New cars smelled nice, rent-a-cars didn't. Suddenly the day came rushing back to him, fatigue settling in his little muscles, putting him to sleep with the rocking of the car.

Yuki glanced sideways through his hair at the singer. Heh…soaking wet, covered in sand, snoring quietly and sprawled out on a questionable seat of a pathetic car ((says the guy with the Mercedes)) …he'd never seen anything or anyone so adorable. The writer drove them back to the hotel, ordering the staff to bring their stuff up, and then gently lifted shuichi from the car, taking him back upstairs. He'd give the unconscious boy a shower first before going off to dinner; lord knows they both needed it. It wasn't the first time he'd had to bathe shu, the singer often came home too worked up and crashed before cleaning off, or whenever yuki upset him he'd come home drunk and refuse to get in a bathe. It was troublesome but the blonde refused to let it pass.

He cleaned off the signer, admiring that odd pink hair as he always did in secret (questioning whether it was real or if shuichi died it behind his back) and made a mental promise of reuniting to the sand smoothed skin. He somehow managed to clean himself off in the process then dried and dressed them. Another time he might have roused shu and started something, but…well he doubted he'd have the energy right now. He carried shuichi back down the to car, pleasantly surprised to see that the staff had taken the liberty to clean the sand from it, then started off towards a restraunt he was fond of. Something with olives. Whatever, if was a nice place.

Waking shuichi was a fun a task as it ever was, the singer mumbled and groaned, rolling away from the writers touch until finally he opened his eyes to the sofa material in the front room of the restraunt. "w...where are we yuki?" he mumbled sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with a curled hand, resembling a kitten of some kind. The writer set a hand on his head affectionately, he couldn't help it, shuichi was such a pain but so cute! "we're in the olive garden brat, waiting for a free table. Its dinner time".

He'd never seen someone wake up so fast in his life. Shuichi was cute and sleepy one minute, blushing and smiling at the contact of the hand to his head, and the next he was darting around the front room, happily chanting that they were finally going to get to eat. Yuki groaned and rubbed his temples in irritation. Sometimes shu was just too much to handle.

If he didn't have someone better with him he might have kissed the waitress for telling them it was their turn. He tugged on shu's collar; pulling him close to get him to calm down then led him, following the waitress into another room. They were seated at a booth against a window, there was a flickering candle in the middle soon accompanies by little glasses of soft whine and breadsticks. With their food ordered and the business quickly dying down, taking children home for their bedtime and other tourists for a well needed rest before another day of frolicking in the fruits of summer, the couple had little to do but stare at one another.

Yuki's blonde hair beckoned to the singer, and those blue eyes piercing his own with the cold warmth. That didn't really make much sense when he tried to describe it to Hiro (who didn't really want to hear about it in the first place) but it was the only way to say it. He was so cold, closed off and mean, but his eyes were so full of whatever emotion he was feeling that it was warm, comforting almost, even in his anger. That's what made seeing yuki depressed or blank so painful. That warmth went away, leaving only a cold shell. Now however, was the best kind of warmth, one targeted towards him with that cold demeanor melting a bit because they were alone.

He didn't like admitting it to even himself, but watching shuichi, touching him; kissing him…it was far better than anything else he'd ever experienced. And now, his eyes twinkling in the candlelight, his hair still wet and shiny form the shower and his face set completely towards yuki, love radiating out of every pore, he looked truly…oh the food. Yuki snapped out of his thought when spaghetti was set in front of shuichi, chicken alfredo in front of him. The waiter seemed sorry for breaking up the moment but didn't say anything, just moving away as quickly as he had come.

Shuichi, in the back of his mind, was screaming and complaining for the gaze being broken. On the outside however, he was just ecstatic that there was something to eat. They ate in silence, other than the writer scolding the singer every now and again for eating too fast or too messy Somehow they managed to leave there without fighting and headed back to the hotel.

"Wow yuki, this is gorgeous" shuichi whispered, leaning back against yuki's chest, staring out at the water and moonlight that poured onto their hotel balcony. It was paradise.

Yuki nodded, smiling softly down at shu, yeah….maybe this had been a good idea. "Yeah…gorgeous" he whispered, the target of the compliment having nothing to do with the tide or moonlight. It was seeing shu this happy that made the trip worth it. Not that a few thousand dollars less and something shiny wouldn't have gotten a good reaction too. Well…it'd been a good trip, they were leaving tomorrow, and right now…they had a room they didn't have to clean. Yuki felt a smirk tug at the corners of his lips and stepped back, leading shuichi back into the bedroom. He had a promise to keep after all.


End file.
